


The Miraculous N-Men: Rise of the Akumas

by Ninjaboy13779546



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: BTSO, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth's Lair, N-Men Initiative, Paris - Freeform, Retroville, Return of Villains, Reunion, Superheroes, Teamwork, Upgrades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaboy13779546/pseuds/Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: The world is about to become victim to an akuma attack. So two superhero teams will have to come together to stop it. Read em and witness the first collaboration between The N-Men and The Miraculous Team of LadyBug and Chat Noir (And Nino and Alaya). My 1st SuperHero Fic. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. I'm doing this because I wanted to do a lot of crossover fics between The LadyBug and Chat Noir Universe and Jimmy Neutron Universe since they don't really have any real x-overs happening. Plus,no one on Fanfiction even found a way to make a fic work. So I'm really glad I got to be the first at something. Now I should let you know a few things in this crossover.
> 
> 1\. In this fic,Before moving to Paris,Adrien and his father lived in Retroville. Therefore Adrien was best friends with Jimmy,Sheen,and Carl.
> 
> 2\. In this fic,Nino and Alaya know that Adrien and Marinette are LadyBug and Cat Noir,plus Adrien and Marinette are best friends in here and they know each other's secret identity.
> 
> 3\. HawkMoth will be the main villian in this fic,and a few of the akumatized villians will return as his heralds.
> 
> 4\. This story will kinda resemble the Avengers plot,with all these superheroes coming together.
> 
> 5\. The N-Men will have their powers returned to them by the Boy Genius himself.
> 
> 6\. Alya and Nino aka Lady WiFi and The Bubbler will return as superheroes.
> 
> Since my first attempt at uniting these animated characters(The Do-Over) was a freaking disaster,I decided to try again with a different approach. This time with...Superheroes.
> 
> And now I release my 1st SuperHero Fic and my 2nd crossover attempt between the two cartoons,The Miraculous Tales of LadyBug And Chat Noir The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron.

*****BTSO HQ*****

On a big screen,the events of the Volpina event were being shown.

"Sir,these events have been happening since December of 2016,(The date that the Miraculous series premiered)and some of these events have led to a lot of near deaths in that part of Paris."said an agent named Mariah Hill.(A/N:A Spoof of Maria Hill from the MCU)

The man she's talking to,stands up out of his chair and steps into the light,revealing his face to be Commander Baker,Director of the BTSO(Big Top Secret Organization).

"What should we do,sir?"Mariah asked Baker took at least thirteen seconds before he answered,"I think it's time."

"The N-Men Initiative,sir?"

"Correct"

"But sir,it was cancelled for reason."Mariah argued

"And now it needs to reactivated for a reason,the protection of the world."Baker replied calmly

"Ok sir. So what do we do first?"she asked Baker turned towards her slowly and answered,"Get me Neutron and his friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,I'm sorry that it's so small but its a prologue and it's supposed to be short and sweet,and a bit of a cliffhanger. So hope you enjoyed it because more will be coming! Until next time, this is your friendly neighborhood Ninja saying,Seeya!


End file.
